1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for mapping image information of a target object onto an interface of the target object in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a technology which involves positioning a target object in a space formed by a large magnet that generates a magnetic field, generating a radio frequency (RF) pulse to have protons included in the target object resonate, measuring differences in signals generated by tissues included in the target object, and reconstructing the measured differences through a computer to obtain an image of the target object.
The MRI has higher resolution and contrast than those of other imaging methods, for example, methods that use ultrasonic waves, and may provide a deep organ image and three-dimensional information in real time. In addition, in the MRI, the target object is not exposed to radiation. Therefore, the MRI is harmless to a human body and may obtain axial, sagittal, and coronal images without changing the position of the target object.